


Marco Polo

by LadyBubs125



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers team - Freeform, Fighting, Hydra, I Don't Even Know, Irondad, Marco Polo - Freeform, Other, Tony is a dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBubs125/pseuds/LadyBubs125
Summary: Peter gets lost in a battle, Tony is a worry wart and Peter wants to play a game.





	Marco Polo

  The mission was destined to go wrong. Everything was too perfect. Too easy.

  So, when the HYDRA soldiers began pouring through the armored doors, Tony was hardly surprised. He was surprised when they were pushed back 10 meters. Then 20 meters. Then 30 meters. He knew the longer they held off, the longer re-enforcement had to arrive.

  _To hell with this,_ He thought to himself.

  Tony was vaguely aware of his team battling against the HYDRA agents. Rhodey was surrounded by at least ten agents but seemed to be handling it well enough. Natasha was on one soldier’s shoulders while three others shot at her. Peter was spinning webs around 2 agents before promptly smashing them together. Tony arrived in the middle of a large crowd of agents, repulsers charged and a death wish.

 

~~~

 

  Despite taking on too many HYDRA agents for anyone's comfort, Tony survived with minimal injuries, though that's not what he was currently distressed about. Peter hadn't come back. FRIDAY can't reach his AI either. What did he name it? Karen? 

  _That's not important. Focus_ Tony scolded himself.

  "Peter!"

  No reply.

  If his suit hadn't covered his hair, he would've pulled it out by now. Tony was the one who said he could go, Peter had begged him. If he had just said no, Peter would be safe. Safe with May, or maybe his friend Ted. Or Ned? It didn't matter because he would be sitting building LEGO while watching Star Wars though he only watched it because Ned liked-

  "...Marco,"

  The voice was weak and fragile, the type that is easily lost in the wind.

  "Marco..." The voice was more determined now, trying to will anyone close to hear.

  "Polo?" Tony wasn't really sure why he answered it could really be anyone but he felt hope swirl in his chest, "FRIDAY do a heat scan."

  FRIDAY's monotone voice responded exactly 2 milliseconds later, "There is a body lying face down 50 meters to your left."

  Surely enough, there was Peter lying down disguised by mud and leaves.

  "Marcooooo." Peter's voice was louder but not much stronger,

  Tony hesitated to turn him over, what if he was dying? What if he'd been beating bloody and left to die? Tony swallowed the lump in his throat and gently turn him over. 

  "I can see." Peter's face lit up with delight, "I thought I was going to be blind forever." Confusion seeped into Tony's features, Peter looked fine. he didn't have any visible wounds. why was he acting like this? Had he been drugged?

  "Ow... my head hurts..."

   _Oh... OH!_ Tony felt slightly stupid, Peter was concussed.

  "Oh my god, you're IRONMAN!" Peter started to vibrate with excitement. "Are you hear to make me a superhero?"

  "Peter, you are a superhero," Peter's eyebrows rocketed up in surprise, "Now let's get you to Bruce, he'll be able to help you until we can get to the compound."

  "Bruce BANNER? Don't tell him but he's so cool. He's like super smart, almost smarter than you." Peter gasped out. Peter continued to prattle on about Bruce while Tony thought about the logistics of Bruce 'almost' being smarter than Tony.

  "Let's go kiddo..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fighting scenes. :?
> 
> I found this on tumblr and just really liked it.   
> http://fairytalewarrior.tumblr.com/post/169863561739/ok-guys-peter-gets-separated-from-the-team
> 
> Well, this didn't pan out the way I wanted... oh well


End file.
